


Christmas Snake

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Deceit | Janus Sanders, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Janus’ little space activates due to the many sparkly lights within the house, with the many lights and sparkly tinsel, no wonder an excitable little could get lost in the bright lights and sparkles.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Christmas Snake

Christmas time, it was cold, it was barren due to the frosty weather, something Janus wasn’t a huge fan of, something he didn’t often take part in mainly due to the fact that going out in the ice and snow wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. He disliked the cold weather but Patton had kept the house warm enough for him to actually leave the room for abit. He was fascinated by how warm it was but kept a jumper on either way as Patton was currently humming going to pick up a few items to decorate the house.

Janus always enjoyed watching Patton decorate the house’s many halls and walls, he knew how much Patton adored the season and thus agreed to join him with the house decoration especially since he’s been on his own for abit since his reveal of his name. He didn’t mind however, Patton was making an effort with him and so the two were decorating the house.

Patton seemed to smile at Janus happily as he showed him some tinsel “ta-da! I found some tinsel for you to wear while we decorated.” he spoke joyfully to the snake side as Janus wore it despite its irritation against his scales. “I don’t love it at all Patton” he responded simply as he drapes it down his shoulders, he seemed to watch the other looking at the many lights and baubles.

Janus felt…happy. He loved the pretty lights… he bleps his tongue out softly, feeling the room look bigger to him. He seemed to stare innocently, no he couldn’t be a little snake right now! He stood solemnly as Patton turns on the lights softly. “Jan?” Patton blinks at seeing the male stared at the lights with wide pupils. His tongue sticked out in a little blep. “Janus, are you ok?” he asks curiously staring at Janus who seemed to be focused on the pretty pretty lights.

Patton soon touched Janus’ shoulder causing the snake to blink alittle, turning to Patton “pretty lights” he whispers quietly to the other. Patton blinks smiling “oh yes, they are pretty aren’t they!” he grins “…like them PatPat” he whispers. Patton seemed puzzled but seemed content in going to pull him into a hug “is this a baby snake mode?” he asks softly. Janus giggled loudly at the comment as he covers his face. Virgil must of told. Curses.

Patton smiled gently, going to cuddle the other. “such a cute little baby snake” he spoke happily to the other “common wanna help me continue?” he asks softly as Janus giggles more happily nodding “mmmhm!”. He cursed Virgil mentally but he was loving the attention given to him by Patton who was gentle in going to unwrap the other lights as Janus assisted him contently. Janus giggling gently at the sparkly lights happily.

Janus softly placing his fingers in his mouth as Patton blinks noting this. He gently summoned a pacifier for the snake boy as Janus blinks having it, gently placing in his mouth. It was nice and tasted lightly of strawberries, he seemed to giggle as the two continued their decoration. He happily examined the beautiful ornaments while leaning on Patton. Patton fascinated at Janus’ gentle and innocent nature as Janus liked the pretty ornaments.

So many… he seemed to stare at the tree as if it was a mammoth. Patton hums picking out the star. “Wanna help me put the star on?” he asks as Janus squeaks in joy happily reaching for it with a little bounce. He seemed excited for this, Patton smiles, “Okay little snake” he spoke gently

Patton went helping Janus secure the star contently on the tree as he held the little close as Janus’ pupils were wide with the amazing lights that glittered off the tinsel and baubles. Janus giggled loudly hugging onto Patton who cuddles back “happy Christmas Jan” he hums, Having Janus cuddle him purring.

“Common, let’s make some cocoa and cookies okay” Patton smiled as they went to do so carrying Janus close to him.


End file.
